Breaking From Fate
by slipinsanity
Summary: AU. Kagome jumps down her family well and ends up in the past. Things play out differently, she makes new alliances, and settles a feud between two brothers 500 years before her time.  A story told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Wake-Up Call<p>

Kagome blindly reached out to silence her alarm when she realized it wasn't ringing. Her hazy mind registered that the obnoxious ringing came instead from her phone. The annoying ringtone had Kagome seriously questioning her judgment when she picked it.

Using her already outstretched arm, she grabbed it off her nightstand. Propping herself up with her elbow, Kagome squinted at the too-bright screen. It was Eri. Kagome mentally hit her head on a table. She didn't want to talk to anyone this early in the morning, but between that awful ringing and Eri, she chose Eri. Not her best decision.

* * *

><p>an-first chapter of my first story :) I know 100 words isn't much to go on, but what do you think?

*small edit, sorry*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Good to Bad<p>

Kagome flipped her phone open and held it to her ear. "What?" Her voice was thick and her throat felt scratchy, but she couldn't care less at the moment. Half-listening to her friend's chattering, Kagome noticed that Eri sounded slightly worried, so she decided to start paying attention.

"...I'm so sorry, Kagome. I wasn't going to tell him, but he really likes you. Why won't you date him? Half of the girls in our school hate you because you won't give him a chance. He's the perfect catch! I did you a favor by telling him…"

This didn't sound good.

* * *

><p>an- another 100 words :) im going to try to update week-daily(that's a word right?). opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Bad to Worse<p>

Interrupting her friend's apologetic rant, which was quickly turning into something else, Kagome tried to salvage her day. She failed miserably.

"Who?" She had an idea, but she desperately wished it wrong. "What did you do?"

"Hojo," Eri explained, confirming Kagome's assumption. "I told him about your birthday party today. And I _might've_ invited him along. In fact, he's coming to pick you up right now. You know he can drive now? He just got his license last-"

Before Eri could start on that again, Kagome snapped her phone shut and flopped on her bed. Her day just got worse.

* * *

><p>an- I'd love any comments or critiques you guys have about this :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Good Intentions<p>

Shouting a hasty goodbye, Kagome ran out the door and quickly took cover behind some bushes. Seeing that the coast was clear, she darted to the big tree in the yard. Peeking out, she saw Hojo climbing the steps. Good. She got out before he arrived.

Kagome didn't have anything against Hojo. He was a good guy and could make some girls happy; just she wasn't one of them. He was too… nice. He'd walk her home because she sneezed, and show up the next day with medicine. Countless times. He had good intentions, but the attention was smothering her.

* * *

><p>an- only 3 chapters in and people are adding this to their favorites! you guys are awesome :) (yes, I know this is kinda boring, but I'll upload another chapter today to make up for it)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Escape<p>

As she spied, Kagome realized he would see her cowering behind a tree on his way up. She desperately looked around, but her only safe bet was the old well house. Choosing whatever demons her grandfather said were in there over Hojo, she ran.

Kagome slammed the door behind her… then realized her mistake. She heard footsteps and Hojo's worried voice getting louder. Damn. There was nowhere to go. Leaning on the well rim, she thought of one place to hide. Down. She hesitated, peering in the uncertain blackness. Hojo was right outside the door. Now or never. She jumped.

* * *

><p>an- two chapters today, as promised :) What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Kagome kept her eyes shut and dreaded meeting the ground. Until she realized she wasn't falling.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself surrounded by a soft, swirling blue light. She gazed in wonder at the endless cobalt glow, marveled at the raw power she could somehow feel from it, and reveled in the feeling of weightlessness it gave her.

Then it faded, sending her tumbling onto the dirt floor. She gasped. Kagome prepared herself for when the magic would end and she'd be forced back to reality; only this one wasn't hers.

* * *

><p>an- Now the fun begins :) what do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Magic<p>

Kagome reached around her, grabbing the vines that crept along the sides of the well. A few failed attempts and many bruises later, she dragged herself onto the soft grass, a little muddy and slightly breathless.

Once out, Kagome was able to get a better look at where, or as she discovered, when she landed. After the countless hours her grandfather spent telling stories of magic and demons, she had little difficulty guessing and accepting it.

Warm sunlight streamed through the dense canopy of leaves, illuminating a familiar, and centuries younger tree. And the strange white-haired boy resting on it.

* * *

><p>an- wow, one week already :) What do you guys think so far?

side note- for those curious, this is supposed to be a drabble series, so chapters will always be short. But I am starting a new story soon with longer chapters :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Demons<p>

When her grandfather talked about demons, Kagome never would've imagined him. She was expecting cruel, distorted monsters; this boy looked almost human. The only things setting him apart were his claw-tipped fingers, white hair, and the triangular ears at the top of his head.

She was reaching over, plucking twigs and burrs from his otherwise smooth hair, when her hand accidentally brushed his ears. They were soft like velvet. And they twitched. Infatuated, Kagome abandoned his hair, opting instead to pet his ears. She was fully absorbed in playing with them when a strong, clawed hand grabbed hers, immobilizing it.

* * *

><p>an- dun-dun-dunnn :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Memories<p>

When Inuyasha first felt hands combing through his hair, he simply enjoyed the feeling. It had been a long time since he had such a luxury. They soon stopped brushing his hair and started to rub his ears. Just like his mother would.

He smiled, remembering how she used to do that every night until he fell asleep. But he couldn't remember why she stopped. Try as he might, Inuyasha couldn't piece together that particular memory from his scattered thoughts. He found it uncomfortable to think about, so Inuyasha decided to find out why later. Now, he would relax, and let the comforting hands slowly lull him back to sleep. He was about to drift off when the elusive memory made itself clear. He reached and and grabbed the hand. Whoever it was, it wasn't his mother.

His mother was dead.

* * *

><p>an- 149 words :) Thank you guys for your comments, even if most of them are about the length of these chapters. Since you really care, I'll make a few concessions and change this to a plain drabble series, leaving the word cap at 250 :) (I'll start leaving word counts, since they aren't all the same anymore) Maybe it'll give you guys a little more to comment on ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Second Chances<p>

Inuyasha tugged hard on the hand touching his ears, effectively stopping it and knocking its owner off balance. The woman stumbled backward, getting him a better look at the person who foolishly played his mother's imposter.

Upon seeing her face, his anger dissipated. He couldn't be angry at her. Kikyou. He knew he should probably hate her after what she did, but seeing her expression gave him hope that he would never have to.

When he saw her last, Kikyou was glaring at him with hatred in her eyes, aiming an arrow at his heart. In an instant, all that seemed to have vanished. The hate he saw in her eyes was gone, replaced by excitement, fear, and the innocence she had lost giving up her life for her village. She didn't seem to recognize him, as if their strange friendship wasn't real and her cruel betrayal never happened. _We could start over,_ Inuyasha realized, _without the pain_. She was nervously trying to pull away from his grip, but he held her tight, unwilling to let go.

* * *

><p>an- 189 words :) What are your opinions on this?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Embrace<p>

Kagome was surprised, to say the least, when the boy pulled her closer at her attempt to move away. He held her in a tight embrace, and there was something poking her side. She shifted uncomfortably at his familiarity, but since she was the one tweaking his ears, she really couldn't say anything.

So she didn't. Unmoving in his arms, Kagome pondered the emotion she saw in his golden eyes when he saw her. She had seen pain, and desperation, but also strangely love, which was confusing because she was pretty sure she'd never seen him before. She struggled to find a reason while waiting until he let go, but snapped out of her daze when he said something.

"Kikyou."

Kagome's anger flared. Who did he think he was, just hugging her like that? And who did he think _she_ was?

* * *

><p>an- 141 words. Sorry its a little later than usual, I had trouble getting home. I sorta rushed this update, so it might sound choppy or disorganized. What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Reality Check<p>

The woman in Inuyasha's arms pushed away to glare at him.

"Who is Kikyou?" She demanded.

Her word's brought confusion, but he couldn't focus on it. He was caught up in her gaze. It was.. different. Where the old Kikyou's was icy, her's was fiery and violent.

This minor detail quickly cleared his mind of hazy memories. The air changed, and the general area seemed alien, but Inuyasha ignored it for the moment. He had something else to clear up.

"You are." Something happened to make her forget him, but had she forgotten herself too? He looked her over for injuries, but saw nothing out of place except for her ridiculous clothes.

"No, I'm not. I'm Kagome." Whoever this woman was seemed furious now. She struggled harder and slipped out from his grip. Inuyasha moved to follow,but couldn't. Looking around, he found an arrow in his chest. Huh. So Kikyou did shoot him after all.

* * *

><p>an- 170 words. Happy Memorial Day for those who celebrate :) What do you guys think of this?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Arrow<p>

Kagome took a few steps back so she could glare properly. She was fully prepared to yell at the demon until he understood a few things, but his next comment caught her off guard.

"Can you pull out this arrow?" He sounded almost hopefully.

Kagome inched closer, glancing where he was pointing. An arrow was protruding from his chest. Taking a closer look, saw a faded splotch of dried blood surrounding it on his red haori. The sight shocked the anger out of her. _How long had he been there?_

"That one?" She asked dumbly.

"Do you see another one?" The boy sounded annoyed with her, but she couldn't really blame him. He just found himself pinned to a tree. She hesitated, he seemed a little delirious, and she was in the past after all. The whole butterfly theory about that scared her, but she already talked to him, and he was getting out sooner or later, so it couldn't hurt.

"Alright," she finally agreed. It would be cruel to just walk away and leave him like that. She cautiously wrapped her hands around the arrow, careful not to snap the ancient wood, and pulled.

* * *

><p>an- 209 words. Thank you guys for your reviews :) To answer one from elf mermaid: In my fantasy world, the resemblance to Kikyou would register more strongly than the different clothing, but it will play a part ;)

Anyway, what are your opinions on this chapter?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- History Repeats<p>

Although she was getting old, Kaede still had excellent senses. She'd been enjoying some tea when she felt the long dormant demonic aura flare up again. It was sealed by the time her power had grown enough to sense it, but it was unmistakable. Inuyasha had impossibly awoken from the seal Kikyou placed on him. Kaede dropped her cup, which clattered uselessly to the floor, and grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows. At the last moment, she pocketed the beads Kikyou had created 50 years ago. Although she had a lifetime of practice, she would never be as skilled as her sister once was. She would use all the help against Inuyasha she could get.

Kaede moved as fast as her old bones would carry her to Inuyasha's Forest, fittingly named for the half-demon sealed in it's heart. But as fate would have it, she was not fast enough. When Kaede finally arrived at the center, she saw the spitting image of Kikyou pulling out the sealing arrow. She could only watch helplessly as the arrow disintegrated, and Inuyasha turned on the girl like he did her predecessor.

* * *

><p>an- 195 words. You knew it was coming... So what do you guys think?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Interrogation<p>

The instant she pulled the arrow, Kagome regretted it. She felt a rush of air, then found their positions switched, only she was pinned to the tree not by an arrow, but by the demon's hand around her throat.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Kagome," she gasped. She couldn't breathe. Spots began to cloud her vision, but she could still see the suspicion written on his face.

"Then where is she? What did you do to her?" He shouted. His expression was one of anger now, and Kagome could tell from the sharp claws digging in her neck that his unspoken threat of death was real. She could tell why her grandfather warned her about demons. This one, despite looking human, was anything but.

"I don't know!" Kagome cried desperately. "I don't know a Kikyou! I pulled that arrow out, please, just let me go!" Kagome struggled against his choke-hold, futilely clawing at his hand with hers.

"Then where is she?" he roared.

* * *

><p>an- 177 words. So do you guys think the emotions here came from nowhere? I tried my best to make it seem reasonable...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- Fury<p>

Inuyasha could barely contain his fury at the girl. She just stumbled into his life, viciously mocking the only women he ever loved. Even if she looked like her, his girl wasn't Kikyou, that much he knew. Whoever she was, she did something to Kikyou, and stole her form. He couldn't find any other answer. Kikyou would never have freed him so easily, with no questions asked. No one would. Unless they wanted something. Not in the mood to rationalize, Inuyasha dug his claws deeper into her skin. Whatever this girl was up to, it wouldn't matter after he killed her.

In contemplating her slow, painful death, Inuyasha failed to notice the chanting in the background and the holy magic crackling in the air. He only looked up from his helpless victim when a ring of beads surrounded his neck, bound together by spells. He scanned the clearing for their source. And saw her. And recognized her. Only she was 50 years younger when they last met.

* * *

><p>an- 172 words. This won't be an exact copy of the original story, I'm going to tweak a few things :) What do you think of the story so far?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 17- Spell<p>

Kagome had given up trying to see and focused on more breathing when she heard a new voice. It sounded old and raspy and was steadily chanting a what seemed like a spell. The hand choking her neck suddenly disappeared, and Kagome collapsed at the base of the tree, desperately sucking in air. Opening her eyes, she saw the demon tugging at a necklace of beads around his neck, but even with his superhuman strength, he couldn't get it off. What had she missed?

Suddenly the voice called out again, and it seemed directed to her this time. "Activate the subjugation beads!" So _that's_ what they were. "Say a word to subdue him. Quickly!"

Not knowing who it was, but caring more about the demon, who had heard it too, and was now glaring threateningly at her, Kagome grasped for a suitable word.

She drew a blank. Kagome couldn't think with that demon advancing on her. Her eyes were locked on her attacker. She caught the twitch of the furry ears that got her into this mess. Inspiration struck.

"Sit!"

* * *

><p>an- 183 words. Any comments (I'll take good or bad) on my writing? If so, tell me :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 18- Old<p>

It was a strange sensation. The holy aura in the beads made him slightly uncomfortable, but that was nothing. They levitated a second more before plummeting to the ground, dragging him with them. The feeling associated with _that_ was much more painful and much more tangible.

It just added to the list of reasons he had to rip her throat out. But that would have to wait. Something definitely changed. And he wasted no time in getting answers. He turned away from the girl crumpled at the base of the tree and was menacingly flexing his claws, approaching instead the old woman he made a mistake in ignoring. The woman who had the nerve to curse him. He remembered her scent, but it was older now, and different, like everything else.

"What the hell was that, Kaede?" Inuyasha snarled. He had a hard time reconciling the little girl he remembered with the ugly hag he saw now. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And what the hell happened to you?"

* * *

><p>an- 180 words. What do you guys think of this story? Comments and questions accepted :)


	19. Chapter 19

Discalimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 19- Regrets<p>

"50 years have passed, Inuyasha," Kaede said . His eyes widened, but he remained silent as he processed it. Taking the opportunity, she continued, "You existed immortally where Kikyou died an early death." Kaede had long accepted her sister's death, but she couldn't disguise the bitterness in her voice while talking to Kikyou's killer. She watched with wary eyes for his reaction.

"No," Inuyasha numbly whispered. Without a warning, he fled into the trees.

Dazed, Kagome watched him go, not understanding why. The old woman definitely knew him. Inuyasha. Was that his name? Thinking more about what she heard, she pieced together that they were talking about Kikyo again. Just who was she?

It wasn't until she heard an answer that Kagome realized she asked her last question aloud.

"Kikyou was my sister. The village loved her." The old woman looked into the trees where Inuyasha disappeared. Regretfully, she sighed, "but she loved him."

* * *

><p>an- 164 words. Random thank you to everyone reading/reviewing this story :) It makes me happy that you are. Anything to say about this chapter?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 20- Run<p>

Inuyasha tore through the trees. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't _understand. _Why did Kikyou seal him? Why did she _die_? He could have stopped it. He could have _caused_ it. She could have been killed because of him. Because of his mixed blood.

She was bleeding when she shot him. He remembered her blood soaked robes and the coppery smell saturating the air. Had she been attacked because of him? Did she shoot him for revenge? He ran faster, trying desperately to push down those thoughts and the pain attached to them. But couldn't. The idea repeated in his mind with every step he took, sounding closer to the truth each time.

* * *

><p>an- this is tomorrow's (June 9, 2011) update. I'm posting it today because I'm probably going to forget o.0 It's pretty short (114 words) and the fact that it's all in 2 paragraphs doesn't help.. So any opinions on this?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 21- Story<p>

"Why did he attack me?" The girl was a sorry sight. She was covered in dirt, and her odd clothing was torn and disheveled, shifting slightly every time she took a shallow breath.

"Inuyasha betrayed Kikyou, giving her wounds that would eventually kill her," Kaede explained. "Before they could, she sealed Inuyasha to that tree." She left out a lot of the story, but that was all the girl needed. For now.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"You and Kikyou look almost identical." She didn't deserve to be wrapped up in the tangled tragedy. _She has no place in this story_, Kaede lamented. _But she will inevitably play a part. _Looking at the girl, Kaede thought of her own sister's story. If anything, her reincarnation wouldn't experience the corruption of the Jewel of Four Souls. No one deserved that.

* * *

><p>an- 148 words. I feel as if this story is progressing very slowly. Do you guys think I should I move it a little faster?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 22- Frenzy<p>

This was just too weird. She was supposed to be a normal girl, not some character in a drama. Kagome didn't belong here. She was supposed to be enjoying her birthday with her friends. Her friends! They were bound to be worried about her.

"Can I get cleaned up?" Kagome asked.

The old lady looked her over, then agreed. "Come with me to my village. There's a bath there."

Kagome panicked. She wanted to leave, not get drawn in closer! "Actually my home is close to here," she blurted. "I can just go there instead. It would be much faster."

Kaede was puzzled. "My village is the closest to here. Go, but come find it when you're done." The girl climbed onto the well, and before Kaede could stop her, she jumped. There was a pulse of power and when Kaede looked in, the well was empty.

Walking back to the village, Kaede pondered what she just witnessed. Never in her life had she seen anyone that commanded that much power. The strange girl was able to use the Bone-Eater's Well as a portal, and she was able to remove Kikyou's seal.

Finally arriving home, Kaede ordered, "Get the demon slayers, Inuyasha has awoken!" That name struck fear into the hearts of the villagers. They ran in a frenzy, quickly appointing a messenger and sending him off. Kaede could only pray that the girl was on their side when they confronted Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>an- 248 words. Stuff will be happening much faster now. This is where things start to really deviate from the original plot :) Any comments?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 23- Return<p>

It seemed that no one missed Kagome at all. Her family thought she was with her friends, and her friends thought she ditched because of Hojo. So she didn't tell them anything. There were a few raised eyebrows at the state of her clothes, but it was nothing too serious. She would've been content to go on as if it never happened, but the next day, she felt something.

It reminded her of the demon she found when she was on the other side. What if he came after her? Although there was a slim chance that he would find out the well led to her, she couldn't take that risk. Bad things would happen if the demon found his way through. Kagome quickly packed an old backpack with food and bandages. She had a feeling she would need those. She left a hastily scrawled note on the counter and darted to the well. Kagome wanted to explain in person, but if she could somehow feel that demon, he must be pretty close. Taking a breath, she leapt into the well.

Once Kagome arrived, she realized there was a problem. She had a hard time getting up the first time, and now she was carrying a heavy bag. She was about to grab a vine when she felt someone grab her bag and lift her up. She turned to thank whoever helped her, but the words died on her tongue when she saw him. It was the demon.

* * *

><p>an- Well, I'm sorry that i skipped yesterday. i was completing a "group" project. This is 248 words. Any comments?

Also, I hope this chapter answers elf mermaid's question of why Kagome would go back. As for your other question, I will try to make the chapters over 200 words, and also use more time skips if I feel like it. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 24- Guard<p>

"Wait! Don't run," Inuyasha pleaded when the girl started to back away. "I'm not going to hurt you." _At least not intentionally._

"Why should I believe you, demon?" The girl stopped moving away, but her voice was still laced with fear.

He was stung by her suspicion, but he couldn't say he wasn't used to it. "You shouldn't. And you can call me Inuyasha," he answered. He secretly wished she wouldn't use his name. The more human people treated him, the harder it was to leave them. It was easier when everyone wanted him gone.

"Inuyasha." Kagome was almost friendly before she remembered what he was. As soon as she realized he was murderous demon, she put her guard up again. "Why did you kill Kikyou?" _And are you going to kill me? _Kagome was afraid to ask, in case it quickened her death.

It was obviously a touchy subject with Inuyasha by the way he winced. Almost instantly, he changed. "Well, it's not like I meant to!" he snapped.

* * *

><p>an- 177 words. I guess I forgot about my promise of 200+ words already... Anyway, this is today's real chapter. I missed yesterday, so I put up two chapters today. Any comments or questions?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 25- Resolution<p>

Inuyasha's outburst stunned her into silence, but Kagome quickly recovered. "So what happened then?"

"Keh. How am I supposed to know? I wasn't there for it," he grumbled. He looked off into the trees, outright refusing to look her in the eye.

Silence filled the area while Kagome tried to wrap her head around the situation. The lady said Inuyasha betrayed Kikyou, and he sort of admitted he killed her. But how do you kill someone if you weren't there? In the end, she was more confused than when she started, so she decided if he wouldn't give her clear answers, she'd get them elsewhere.

"Where is the village that lady was talking about?" She inquired. When he didn't respond, she prompted, "You know, the one near here?"

"I'm not going back there." His voice was emotionless, and his resolution sounded absolute, but Kagome wasn't stopped so easily.

"Why not? Something happen?" Kagome scooted closer to him, scrutinizing every change in his expression for clues.

As if disturbed by her presence, Inuyasha suddenly stood and said, "They don't want me there." After taking a deep breath, he decided on a direction and started walking.

"W-wait!" Kagome scrambled to her feet. "Where are you going?"

He flicked the necklace of beads circling his neck. "The village. Gotta get these damn things off." Kagome accepted his silent invitation to follow and stumbled after him. "Then I'm never coming back."

* * *

><p>an- 248 words this time. I hope I'm writing them in character... Any comments or questions?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 26- Threats<p>

Their arrival at the village was greeted rather coldly by Kaede aiming a flint tip at Inuyasha. It seemed everyone had taken her warning to heart, and locked themselves up in their homes. A few daring children were poking their heads out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of an exciting battle. They weren't disappointed.

Unfazed by the threat, Inuyasha stalked closer, flexing his claws and glaring dangerously at Kaede. The unsettling quiet was broken by the loud huffing of Kagome, who had only just caught up.

"Wait! Don't do anything yet," she panted. She dropped to the ground, tossing aside her bag and catching her breath.

Kaede panicked. What was she doing with him? "Get away from him! It's not safe," she yelled, keeping her bow trained on who she deemed a threat.

"If he wanted me dead, I would've been by now," Kagome shouted back. "And before you start anything, I'll need some answers if you expect me to stay here."

"Get away from him!" Kaede wasn't sure what was wrong with this girl. Most would run. They were taught from birth to fear them, and some, like herself, were trained to fight them. "He's a demon!"

Kagome, really frustrated by now, refused to budge. "I'm not doing anything until someone explains to me what's happening here!"

* * *

><p>an-228 words. For those curious, I try to update every weekday, and if I miss a day, I'll try to make it up. Thank you to everyone reading and/or reviewing this :) Any questions or comments on this chapter?


End file.
